1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to an adjustable wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wrenches each includes a fixed structure which is good for driving a fastener of a particular size only, such that the user have to buy a lot of wrenches for driving various kinds of fasteners. Typical adjustable wrenches comprise a movable jaw movable toward the fixed jaw for engaging with a fastener. However, the movable jaw may be easily damaged after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable wrenches.